


Aeternum

by Sucklarryscarrot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry's an asshole at first, M/M, Rimming, Smut, ashton and calum fuck behind louis' back, first ao3 post, harry calls louis princess, harrys cocky, how do i write tags, its great, louis is a mermaid prince, louis is ariels cousin, mermaid au, mermaid louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucklarryscarrot/pseuds/Sucklarryscarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton’s eyes widened and he stared at Louis for a moment before rolling his eyes. “You’re such a fucking drama queen, Louis. I’m sure if you asked Harry to rim you he would.”<br/>Or<br/>Louis is the prince of the mermaid kingdom, Aeternum. Once a week the king allows the mermaids to be human for 24 hours and Louis meets a beautiful, rude boy that needs to be taught a lesson.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“I am aware that everyone knows the rules already.” The King’s purple and green tail shimmered as he addressed the crowd of eager merpeople. “But due to the fact that it is Prince Niall’s first time we will all get a review,” he announced. His eyes stared daggers at a young mermaid with long, blonde hair that was obviously ignoring him.  


“For 200 years the merpeople of Aeternum have been granted the opportunity to be humans for 24 hours once every week on the night of Vita. Once a young mermaid or merman turns 15, they are allowed to transition into a human on Vita.” The King rubbed at his beard.  


The crowd gathered around the king cheered.  


“However,” the cheers died down, “If any mermaid from my kingdom breaks the rules, they will never be allowed to transition to human on Vita again.”  


The king’s eyes scanned the crowd before landing on his three sons. Liam was staring back at his father intently, Niall was excitedly swimming in circles, and Louis was making crude hand gestures at his best friend, Ashton.  


The king’s eyebrows furrowed. “Can I have a volunteer from the crowd to say the rules?”  


The only hand that went up was Liam’s and Louis yelled out a loud, “Suck up!”  


Liam sent his brother a glare before swimming over to be next to his father. His tail, a dark, forest green color, bared no resemblance to his brothers’ tails which were both a light shade of blue. Louis’, however, was darker than Niall’s and possessed a grey undertone.  


“Rule number one is that all merpeople must stay in groups of at least 2,” Liam boomed, staring straight ahead like the kingdom’s soldiers.  


Niall looked over at Louis, pouting. “Please don’t make me join a group with Liam, Leigh-Anne, and Sophia,” he begged, pulling at Louis’ hair.  


Louis pushed his little brother off. “No way. Ashton, Luke, Jade and I are going to a human club. There’s no way they’d let a little 15 year old in.”  


Louis didn’t mention the fact that literally no one followed that rule. Hooking up with humans would get really awkward if there was always a mermaid chaperone in the room. . . Unless you were into that kind of thing.  


Liam cleared his throat, throwing a glare at his brothers for talking. “Rule number two is that no merperson may expose the Kingdom of Aeternum to the humans.”  


Louis shuddered, wondering what would happen if the humans found out about merpeople. No merperson would ever be safe again. Louis had watched the way humans treated each other. If they were so cruel to their own species for being different colors how would they ever be able to handle merpeople?  


“Rule number three is that no merperson may fall in love with a human. They’re worthless scum and any merperson that loves them is too.”  


Louis’ eyes were drawn to his best friend, Ashton, who inexplicably flinched at the words sounding from Liam’s mouth. He wrapped an arm around his friend’s waist, wondering if he was coming down with a cold.  


“Rule number four is that all mermaids must be back by noon the following day.”  


Louis scoffed. “I feel like Cinderella,” he mumbled to himself. He hated having a curfew. He wanted to be able to stay out in the human world as long as he pleased. He loved having legs and being able to walk, run, and play soccer. With his tail all he could do was swim.  


Ashton chuckled at him and raised an eyebrow, giving him a once over. “Something tells me you have more in common with Ariel.”And honestly, Louis couldn’t believe that Ashton just made that joke.  


“Isn’t she your cousin?” Luke asked propping his chin up over Ashton’s shoulder.  


“Yes! She’s amazing,” Niall sighed dreamily. “She’s got the voice of an angel.”  


The group turned their attention back to their king and watched as he patted his eldest son on the back. “It is going to be noon soon. Everyone line up and take a Vita vial to transition.”


	2. Chapter Two

With Vita vials looped through the chains of their necklaces, Louis, Ashton, Jade, and Luke swam hurriedly to their cave. It was a discreet opening at the back of one of the huge rocks by the pier where the group stored their clothing and transitioned on Vita.  


“I can’t believe we’re going to a real human club. This is so exciting,” Luke hoisted himself up onto a rock, grinning at his friends and brother. He pulled his bright red tail up out of the water and flicked a piece of seaweed off his flipper. Then he threw it onto Ashton's light pink tail.  


Louis rolled his eyes and glanced at Ashton. “He does this every time,” he whined, hopping up onto the rock as well. Luke always acted like an excited 5 year old right before he transitioned because . . . well, because he was essentially an excited 5 year old.  


Ashton frowned and patted Luke’s tail, running his fingers over the glistening red scales. “Luke, we go to the human clubs at least twice a month.”  


Luke pushed his older brother’s hands off of his tail. “It doesn’t make it any less exciting,” Luke pouted.  


Jade dug her teeth into her lip and squinted up at the sun. “It’s noon,” she whispered, gripping the vial.  


The four mermaids quickly unscrewed the tops of the vials with nimble fingers. Gently, Louis rested the lip of the container against his mouth and tipped it back so two drops fell onto his tongue.  


Louis felt his tail began to tingle and burn like he had laid out in the sun for too long. A searing pain shot through his abdomen, causing him to buckle over against the rock and rest his burning cheek to the cold, wet stone.  


When his head cleared and the feverous feeling left his body, Louis looked up at his three friends who were all quickly running through the cave to their clothing stashed in one of the crevices.  


“Why don’t we get some french fries and then head to the The Little Flounder?” Jade mumbled, pulling a green sun dress over her head.  
~  


The group of four stumbled over to the shop, unlocking the door and flipping the ‘closed’ sign to ‘open.’  


The Little Flounder was a small shop on the pier owned by Louis. It had an apartment above it that Louis and his friends lived in. He had a few humans that worked the shop while he was a mermaid and checked up on it once a week when he was a human. He sold small trinkets that he found on the bottom of the sea such as pretty sea glass, pearls, lost necklaces, and strange shells.  


Every time Louis approached the shop he would grin, knowing his cousin, Ariel, would be proud.  


Jade skittered over to the table in the back and dumped her bag, spreading her treasures out with her fingers. She had just recently found an old, sunken ship not far from the kingdom and it possessed plenty of beautiful human items.  


“Mind if I keep the hair clip?” Jade lifted the green clip and slid it into her hair. “It matches my tail almost perfectly,” she said, grinning into the mirror.  


“What?” Luke huffed. “That’s not fair. If she gets to keep the clip because it matches her green tail then I should have been able to take those red shoes we found when we explored the Titanic.”  


Jade narrowed her eyes. “You only have feet for 24 hours a week. I have hair all the time.”  


"Not if I cut it all off," Luke mumbled.  


Ashton rolled his eyes at his brother and plopped down in one of the seats. “Would the two of you shut up? What if a customer hears you?”  


Louis uneasily glanced at the door and nodded. “Ashton’s right. I know we don’t get many customers around this time, but-”  


The bell above the front door rang as it was opened and loud laughter boomed through the shop. The four friends hurried out of the back room to tend to the cash register and see if a customer needed help picking something out.  


The first customer was a tall boy with jet black hair and plump, red lips. Following closely behind him was a shorter girl with a round face and long, wavy, mahogany hair. The last person in was laughing the loudest. He was a tall, lean boy with flowy, brown hair down to his shoulders and the kindest smile on this side of the pacific ocean.  


Louis sucked in a large breath. The last boy was really cute and the mermaid dug his teeth into his bottom lip thinking about all the wonderful things he wanted to do to him. He looked slightly innocent, but Louis had a feeling the boy had a bit of a wild side.  


The first boy grinned at the four behind the counter. “Hi, I’m Michael. I’m looking for a necklace for my girlfriend for our 1 year anniversary. Can someone help me out please? I want to make this night really special for her.”  


Jade cooed and hurried forward, dragging the trio over to the necklace section. “So, all these necklaces were found in the ocean while deep sea diving. I just found this one last week,” she lifted a gold necklace out of the case, “and I think it’s one of the most beautiful necklaces we’ve ever found. And, yes, the aquamarine stone set in the middle is real.” Jade smiled smugly and folded her arms over her chest.  


Michael grinned down at the necklace. “This is beautiful,” he whispered, rubbing a finger over the stone.  


The taller boy behind him snorted. “You expect us to believe all these necklaces were found in the sea?” He shook his head and laughed.  


Louis frowned and gripped the edge of the counter. Okay so the cute boy was a bit of an asshole. “Excuse me, sir, but everything in this store was found in the sea.”  


“I’ll believe it when I see it.”  


Louis couldn't understand why this human was being so nasty to him. Just because he had a pretty face didn't mean he had the right to be a jerk. And it definitely didn't mean Louis was going to let him get away with being a jerk.  


The girl next to the boy grabbed his arm. “Harry, stop. You’re being rude,” she whispered, tugging at his shirt.  


Louis gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “Alright, Harry, you’re on. Let’s go diving. I'll show you where I get my merchandise and then you'll be able to believe it.”  


Harry’s eyebrow shot up into his hairline. His head bobbed back and forth between his friends for guidance.  


"Jesy," Harry whined quietly, pouting at his friend.  


The girl next to him shrugged. "This is what you get for being an asshole," Louis heard her whisper.  


Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at Louis. "I already know this is going to be a waste of time because you obviously don't get all of your merchandise from the ocean but I'll do it."  


Louis grinned and clapped his hands together. "Perfect. Meet me here next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Sucklarryscarrot


	3. Chapter Three

Louis patted his cheeks and smirked. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a deep red scoop neck tee, and vans. He looked really good. The humans at the club would be falling all over him.  


“Let’s go!” He yelled down the stairs, sparing one last glance at his reflection before turning away, grabbing his wallet, and bounding down the steps toward his friends.  


Jade’s hair was tied up in a fishtail braid and she was running her fingers over it when she saw Louis. A smile erupted on her face and she squealed. “You look hot, Lou.”  


Louis blushed and squeezed her shoulder. “Not as hot as you.” He quickly kissed her cheek.  


Luke and Ashton peeked around the doorway. “Are we going?” Luke asked, playing with the hem of the red t-shirt he was wearing. His hair was lying flat on his forehead and he had apparently decided not to shave.  


Jade nodded and the three boys followed her through the door and onto the street. They bumped shoulders as they calmly began their three block journey to the club.  


“Honestly, you guys, I’m ready to get shitfaced,” Ashton giggled, dimples popping.  


Louis nodded seriously. “Me too. And I plan on getting a real good fuck, too.”  
~  


Louis threw back his ninth shot and laid his head on his new friend’s shoulder. He twirled his finger in the boy’s long hair. “What’s your name again?” And honestly, Louis had been hanging on this stranger all night. He should know his name, or at least be a little embarrassed for having to ask for it for the fifth time.  


“Harry,” came the response and the equally drunk person giggled. “You’re Louis, right?” His voice was low and he spoke slowly, allowing each word to properly process before speaking.  


Louis nodded. To be quite frank he really wanted to get pounded by this guy. His eyes were so green and seriously beautiful. Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s collarbone, unable to stay away much longer. “Yeah. Wanna come see my apartment?”  
~  


Louis pushed open the door to the Little Flounder and pulled Harry inside.  


“I feel like I’ve been here before,” Harry mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled through the shop and up the stairs to Louis’ apartment. His gaze shot around the shop like he was attempting to recall a memory.  


Louis pulled Harry past Jade, Luke, and Ashton’s rooms, and vaguely wondered why it felt like he had met him before. He stopped in front of his door, wrenched it open, and shoved Harry inside.  


The room was dark, except for a stream of moonlight that poured in through the window and smelt like coffee and cherries.  


Harry’s fingers wrapped around Louis’ wrist and pulled him into the room. Louis felt a breeze behind him as the door swung shut. Harry shoved him up against the door and pushed his hips into his. His fingers wound through the mermaid’s hair and his lips pressed into his mouth.


	4. Chapter Four

Louis woke up to a mouthful of hair and an arm tightly gripping his waist.  


“Uh, hello?” He mumbled, attempting to push the heavy arm from his body. He kicked at the person's legs, mumbling about personal space to himself.  


The person next to him grumbled loudly and flipped over to look at the person he was sharing a bed with.  


The two young men stared at each other for a moment, jaws slack. Harry had pillow creases on his right cheek and his hair was in a messy bun at the back of his head.  


“Oh my god,” Louis whispered, slowly dragging the blankets over to cover his bare nipple that was acting out due to the cold weather. His head was pounding and his ass was sore. “This isn’t happening,” he hissed, rubbing at his temples.  


Harry squirmed on the other side of the bed.  


“Uh, oops,” Louis shrugged, staring down at the bed sheets uncomfortably.  


Harry barked out a loud laugh, rubbing a hand over his face. "Oops," he repeated, quietly to himself, shaking his head with a smile. He looked up at Louis and grinned widely. "Hi."

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “Hi,” he deadpanned.  


Harry chewed his lip and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, last night was fun.”  


The mermaid grimaced and rubbed at his neck, wincing when he accidentally pressed into the hickies that Harry left behind.  


Harry sighed and stood up from the bed completely stark naked. Louis sat up and suddenly had an eyeful of Harry’s morning wood.  


It took a moment for that fact to register in Louis’ mind, but the moment it did he screamed and fell backward. He covered his eyes with his hands. “What the fuck?” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Seriously what the fuck.”  


When he opened his eyes, Harry was shrugging. “We just had sex. I think you can handle seeing my dick.”  


Louis’ eyes widened and he quickly pressed his palm into his own hard on as he felt it grow harder at Harry’s confidence. He shot a glance at Harry.  


The green eyed boy was grinning widely at him. “Any chance you’d like to get some breakfast with me, Louis?”  
~  


Louis sipped his coffee and watched the clock hanging above Harry's head on the wall, acutely aware that he only had another hour until he was half fish again.  


Harry was just finishing his plate of eggs but his attention was on Louis. “I’m not surprised drunk me went for you,” he laughed around a mouthful of scrambled eggs, shaking his head.  


The prince raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”  


Harry grinned at Louis’ expression. “You’re really cute.” He looked down at the table like he was a little boy admitting that he had a crush on his new, pretty teacher. “Sober me would go for you, too.”  


It didn’t take Louis long to understand that Harry was, in fact, sober in that moment and that that meant he was totally into him. He felt a blush coming on. He wouldn’t mind sober Harry “going for him” either despite their first meeting and the fact that he wasn’t allowed to have a relationship with a human. Like, come on, Louis wasn't blind. A really hot human was into him. How could he not be slightly thrilled by that?  


It was one of those moments where Louis understood how something could feel so wrong and so right at the same time.  


The mermaid clutched his mug. “You’re cute, too,” he whispered, pulling his hands back to play with his fingers while refusing to look into the pair of green eyes staring at him.  


A cough sounded from the other side of the table. “Can I have your number?”  


Louis shook his head.  


“No?”  


“I don’t have a phone.”  


Harry blew air out of his nose loudly, frowning perplexedly. “Is that a new thing people are doing to free themselves or something?”  


Louis frowned. “What?”  


“My friend, Cal, has had this thing with a guy, Ashton, and he doesn’t have a phone either. And he’ll only see him Fridays and Saturdays. It’s really weird.” Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  


Louis froze. “Ashton?”  


“Yeah. Pretty sure that was his name. I’ve never met him, but Calum is really hung up on him.”  


It couldn’t be Louis’ Ashton.  


“Says he has a really cute giggle,” Harry said.  


Definitely his Ashton.  


Louis frowned. How could his best friend not have told him he had a relationship with a human? Yeah, sure, it was forbidden, but since when has Louis ever cared about rules? And even if he was a stickler for the rules like Liam, Ashton should’ve been able to tell him anything. What else were best friends for?  


Louis cleared his throat. “It’s not a freeing thing.”  


“So it’s a way to get a creepy guy to leave you alone?” Harry chuckled, like he was only joking but Louis could tell he was upset.  


Louis softened. “I don’t want you to leave me alone, Harry.” That was the last thing he wanted. He was slowly realizing that if Ashton could have a thing with a human and keep it a secret then so could he. Louis could actually have a thing with this cute little human with long beautiful hair and soft green eyes. He could kiss those plush red lips whenever he wanted and he could rest his head on his solid chest. He could even have regular sex with him, which Louis was sure would be good if how his ass felt was anything to go by.  


Harry reached across the table. “I know this sounds insane, because I just met you and got in a fight with you the first time we talked but, Louis, I really like you.” He bit into his lip as if it would help him survive rejection if it was to come.  


Okay, so the cute, rude boy could be charming, too. He could totally handle that.  


Louis leaned his head back against the booth. This was so wrong. His father would throw his crown at Louis’ head and then banish him. And yet, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I really like you, too.” He paused. “Despite the fact that you’re an asshole who doesn’t believe I can get my own merchandise from the ocean.”  


Harry grinned. “Right, well at least we don’t have to go scuba diving on Friday now.”  


Louis raised an eyebrow. “Are you insane? We’re going. I have to make a point.”  


Harry frowned at Louis. “I don’t want to.” He looked so cute.  


The mermaid rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. He only had 45 minutes left as a human and he figured what better way to spend it than to exchange blowjobs with a regulation hottie.  


“Yeah. Wanna come see my apartment again?”


	5. Chapter Five

Louis’ eyes found the clock and he winced when he saw he only had eight minutes. He pulled away from Harry, grabbed a bag, and packed a change of clothes to hide in the cave for Friday when he was human again.  


“You have to leave,” he rushed out, pulling Harry by the arm into the hallway.  


“What? Is your husband home?” He teased, and leaned forward to kiss Louis on the cheek.  


Louis opened his mouth to respond when the pair bumped into someone.  


A boy with raven hair and chubby cheeks turned around. Louis scanned over his features and decided that his chocolate eyes, pouty lips, and chiseled jawline were enough to make him want to get on his knees for this guy. Honestly, how does someone have chubby cheeks and a chiseled jawline at the same time?  


“Calum?” Harry laughed.  


“Harry?” Calum giggled.  


“Louis?” Ashton squeaked from the doorway.  


“Mother of pearl,” Louis sighed. He hurriedly scrubbed his face with his hands. “Ashton, we’re late. We need to go now.”  


He kissed Harry on his pouting bottom lip quickly and then put a hand between his and Calum’s shoulder blades and pushed them towards the stairs. “We’ll see you boys next Friday. Get out.”  


Ashton ran into his room and began packing a bag. “Isn’t that the boy you got in a fight with yesterday? When and how did you two get so domestic?”  


Louis slapped his shoulder lightly and handed him a t shirt and a pair of converse to shove into his bag.  


The bell above the door of the shop rang, signaling that Harry and Calum were gone.  


Louis turned to Ashton. “You can explain when we’re alone in my room in the castle.”  


“Yeah. Same goes for you.”  
~  


Louis hurriedly swam through the crumbled ruins outside the kingdom gates, clutching Ashton's hand in his to help his slower friend along.  


"We're gonna be late," Louis hissed, struggling to swim faster. If the prince was late it would show the other mermaids that they could be too and no one would take the royal family seriously. And his dad would freak the fuck out.  


The little mermaid prince was excited for his date with Harry next week and if he was late his dad might not let him out for a few months as punishment. Harry would think Louis dissed him. Louis didn't even want to think about his sad green eyes if he thought he was stood up.  


Louis and Ashton raced through the water until finally their bodies passed through the gates and into the crowd gathered in the center of the kingdom.  


“Is everyone back? Is anyone missing?” Louis’ father boomed. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was swimming back and forth hastily. “Everyone look around and ensure all mermaids are back.” When he spotted Louis his body visibly relaxed.  


Louis smiled awkwardly and gave a short wave to his dad. The King smiled softly and waved back at his son, before turning to the royal advisor to his right and whispering while gesturing toward the crowd.  


Perrie, a mermaid with a light purple tail, swam over to the pair. “Vita vials?” she asked, holding out a hand expectantly.  


The boys smiled at her and placed their vials in her palm. “Have fun tonight, Perrie?” Louis asked, grinning at her.  


She frowned and brushed at her hair with her hand, staring off into the distance over Louis' shoulder. “Not really. I think Zayn and I broke up.”  


Ashton and Louis glanced at the mermaid with the golden tail across the courtyard chatting up three other mermaids. Louis shrugged. “Something tells me you’re going to do just fine without him.”  


Perrie smiled. “I love you, boys.” She tilted her head to the side. “I’ll see you later, okay?”  


Ashton nodded and pulled Louis away. They swam through the courtyard and to the castle. Louis nodded at the guards and they quickly glided through the water until they were in Louis’ room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Sucklarryscarrot

Louis pulled Ashton into his room, slamming the door shut behind them. He spun around and glared at his best friend.  


Ashton’s cheeks were bright red and his hair was a curly mess on top of his head. “So . . .” He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding making eye contact. “How was your night?”  


Louis huffed and pulled out his stash of kelp snacks from under his bed. He floated over to Ashton and offered him one. “I can’t believe you’re dating a human, Ashton. That’s forbidden.”  


Ashton rolled his eyes and took the snack from Louis. “You’re one to talk.” He shook out his hair and dropped down onto Louis’ bed. “I mean, you have a human boyfriend.” He took a bite out of the kelp. “Um, I think these have gone bad . . .”  


Louis frowned and bit into his own piece of kelp. It certainly tasted like it had gone rotten. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” He threw the kelp down onto the sand floor. He glared at it for a moment before turning to Ashton. “Harry isn’t my boyfriend. He’s just Harry.”  


Ashton grinned. “Right. Okay, Calum’s just Calum, too.”  


“Stop it, Ashton. You have total heart eyes for that boy. He is not just Calum.”  


Ashton frowned and threw his piece of kelp at Louis, smirking when it hits him square in the face. “If I tell you that he’s just Calum, then he is. I tell you everything, Lou. You’d know if I was in love with somebody.”  


Louis’ shoulders dropped. “Well, that’s certainly not true.” He flicked his tail and watched it glimmer. “You didn’t even tell me about Calum’s existence, Ashton.”  


Ashton bit into his lip and swam over to Louis, draping his body over his best friend’s. “I love you, Louis but you’re the king’s son. If you thought it was a bad idea for me to fall for a human, you could have had me banished. I’d lose my tail forever and be forced to live the life of a human.”  


Louis frowned and shrugged Ashton off. “Maybe being a human wouldn’t be so bad.”  


Ashton gasped and swam around to face Louis, grasping his shoulders. “Are you out of your mind?” He shook the prince. “Humans fucking suck, Louis. Why would you ever want to be a human.” He pushed Louis back and swam in circles. “Being a mermaid is way better. You’d be an idiot to want to be human.”  


Louis wanted to cry. Being a mermaid was awful, especially being a mermaid prince. He had annoying duties that his father forced him to do and he had to be a model citizen all the time. Humans got to walk, run, ride bikes, and be free. They had so many cool gadgets that would break in water and amazing food that would taste awful in the sea. Nobody wants to eat a cupcake that’s been saturated in salt water. And they had sex. God, they had sex. All mermaids could do was kiss and lay fucking eggs. How was that supposed to be fair?  


“Ashton, I want to be able to have sex whenever I fucking want. I want to get a blowjob every day. I want someone to fucking rim me. And I have to wait a week if I feel horny. That alone is good enough of a reason to want to be human.”  


Ashton’s eyes widened and he stared at Louis for a moment before rolling his eyes. “You’re such a fucking drama queen, Louis. I’m sure if you asked Harry to rim you he would.”  


Louis sputtered. “Ashton! What the hell!”  


Ashton grinned, a sparkle of mirth in his eyes. “God, you’re such a bottom, Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler, but sex scene next chapter :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to come out. I wasn't feeling this story much anymore and then I woke up today and I wanted to write so badly so here is the seventh chapter. Hopefully the next one will come much quicker.

Louis was swimming faster than he ever swam in his entire life. He gyrated his hips and used his tail to propel himself through the water faster, kicking up a sand tornado behind him.  


Jade, Luke, and Ashton groaned behind him trying to avoid getting sand in their eyes and ultimately failing. They covered their faces with their hands, muttering out pleas to Louis to slow the fuck down, but he plowed on, determination set on his face.  


Louis got to the cave well before his friends did. He hurriedly unscrewed the cap to his vial and sucked down half the liquid, relishing in the spark igniting in his tail, swallowing him whole until the fire in his veins consumed him. When he opened his eyes again, his legs were ready to run.  


Louis grabbed his bag of clothing hidden in one of the crevices and pulled the fabric over his body, conveniently ignoring the feeling of the clothes sticking to his wet skin.  


He needed to get to the shop to meet up with Harry before the others saw him.  


He was out of the cave and running down the pier before his friends even got to the cave. His feet pounded against the pier and he grinned, tipping his face up to feel the sun. He could smell the fresh out of the oven pizza from one of the shops and the heavy scent of sea water. By time he got to the shop he was feeling good and the water droplets stuck to his skin had dried.  


When he saw Harry leaning against the door to The Little Flounder he felt even better. Louis sped up, hurtling himself into the green eyed boy’s arms and grinning at the soft kiss placed in his hair.  


Louis peered up and kissed the boy’s chin, sneakily reaching around his back and unlocking the door behind him. The two of them stumbled into the shop, giggling into each other’s mouth, Louis still a little out of breath from running.  


The solid door swung shut behind them and Louis locked it.  


“I missed you,” Harry whispered huskily, his breath sweeping across Louis’ cheekbone.  


Louis let his eyes slip closed. “I missed you more,” he murmured and rubbed his face into Harry’s solid chest. He was trying to build up the courage to ask Harry to do that . . . sexual thing. Just the thought of it made him blush.  


Harry noticed the soft pink grace Louis’ cheeks and raised an eyebrow. “What is it, love?” he whispered comfortingly, dragging his thumb along Louis’ jawline. “You can tell me.”  


Louis whimpered and hid his face in Harry’s chest. “There’s something I want you to do,” he said miserably.  


Harry just hummed, waiting for Louis to continue.  


“Something that nobody’s ever done to me.”  


The tall lad chuckled above the mermaid. “Louis, if you want me to rim you, all you have to do is ask.”  


Louis shot back out of Harry’s arms, blue eyes wide. “Oh my god,” he breathed, humiliated.  


Harry smirked and pulled Louis back into his arms. “Ask me,” he demanded, grabbing a handful of Louis’ ass.  


Louis whimpered miserably. “This is so embarrassing,” he sighed, closing his eyes. “Harry will you eat me out? Please?”  


There was a beat of silence and then Louis was laying in Harry’s arm bridle style. The human trudged up the stairs and used his back to shove Louis’ bedroom door open, smirking at the sight of Ashton’s room across the hall, obviously remembering when they caught Calum trying to sneak out.  


Louis let out a shriek when Harry threw him unceremoniously onto the bed and glared at him. “Excuse me, but you do not treat a prince like that!” he yelled at the smirking human. His pout dropped from his face when he realized the information that he accidentally divulged.  


Harry snorted. “I think you’re more of a princess, love.”  


And wow. Louis was not expecting the moan that he let out. He slapped his hands over his mouth, narrowing his eyes. “Get on the fucking bed,” he hissed behind his palms.  


The tall boy smiled brightly, shucking his clothing. He kneeled on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned Louis’ shorts, dragging them down Louis’ legs with a cheeky smirk.  


Louis rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up and off of his body. “Get on with it,” he insisted. “I haven’t got all day.” And he didn’t but that was neither here nor there, because he at least had 23 hours and he was sure Harry would be able to make him cum in that allotted amount of time.  


Then it was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. “Wow, you really are a princess,” he muttered, hooking his fingers in Louis’ boxers and pulling them off. When the mermaid’s fully hard cock sprang up and slapped against his stomach the green eyed boy grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Looks like somebody is a little bit eager, huh?”  


Louis meant to groan angrily at him, but when Harry flipped him over all that came out was a squeak.  


The younger boy’s humongous hands spread Louis’ cheeks and let out a quiet gasp at the sight of the mermaid’s tiny pink hole. “You look so good, princess,” he moaned, ducking his head to run his tongue over the hole watching it clench.  


Louis’ squirmed and pushed his face into his pillow, trying not to imagine Harry’s face between his cheeks, because he would surely come in a matter of seconds if he did.  


Harry’s nose nuzzled at the hole and Louis’ could feel him smirk when the older boy let out a soft gasp. Then Harry’s head was ducking down again and he was lapping at the mermaid’s hole incessantly, relishing in the noises coming from Louis’ mouth. His pink lips sucked on the edge of Louis’ rim and the boy let out a shriek, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists.  


After a while of staying on the surface, the tip of Harry’s tongue poked at the rim, breaching the hole. Louis’ moaned and grinded his hips back on the human’s face. Harry licked at Louis’ walls, fucking his tongue into him in quick succession.  


Louis was nearly screaming, pushing his ass back for more and then he was cumming, reaching around to grip Harry’s hair and hold the boy to him.  


When it was over Louis lay across the bed, completely sated. Harry kissed up his back and sucked a purple mark into his shoulder.  


“Can we just lay here in each other’s arms for the rest of our lives?” Harry asked, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck.  


Louis hummed, silently agreeing. “We can lay here in each other’s arm until noon tomorrow.”  


Harry was silent for a moment. “You know, I’ve never felt this way about someone so quickly.”  


“Saying that isn’t going to get you out of going scuba diving next week.”  


“Louis!”  


“I have to prove a point!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment if you liked the chapter! Also, my tumblr is sucklarryscarrot if you ever wanna chat :)


End file.
